


Never Again

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Magic-Users, Mild Language, Mutant Reader, One Shot, POV Female Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which a mission doesn’t go as planned.





	Never Again

_“You god damned idiot. You are such a god damned idiot…”_

You had been awake for about 10 minutes before Bucky had begun his rant to you about begin a beautiful idiot. Letting him continue with his ranting and watching him pace. Throwing his arms around and clenching his fists, you feel the rush of all his emotions hit you in the chest and it makes you think about what happened.   

_The mission was going great. It was the everyday get in, get the information, and get out. At least, that’s what it was supposed to be._

_Normally, for all missions, you’re able to use your powers to stretch throughout the team and give everyone a bit of an extra shield. I mean, its Hydra, you never want to take any chances with them. However, today, it seemed Hydra wanted to make shit a little complicated and kept sending people at you as a form of distraction to get Bucky or you alone._

_Having your head in two places with shields on everyone and using your powers to help you fight, you felt your powers draining and lost a couple of your shields. Locking the Hydra guard inside a piece of the concrete, you got the chance to check which shields weren’t up anymore._

_Your heart stuttered when you see Bucky was one of them but when you saw who else wasn’t shielded, you’re a thousand percent your heart stopped. It was Little Parker._

_Not thinking twice, you dropped the other shields to redirect that little power to teleport to where Little Parker was trying to figure out where else he could help, and you saw he hadn’t noticed one of the guards pulling out a gun._

_Instead of calling out for him to move, you blocked him from guard and used the last bit of your powers to teleport you both near the quinjet._

_You didn’t know that the rest of the team to hear the gunshot_ – which you hadn’t realized had happened – _and they were watching for where you would pop up. Bucky had an inkling that if you were in trouble you would get as close as possible to get help and near him if you could control that much, so he stationed himself near the jet._

_The first thing your boyfriend had seen was the blood pooling in-between yours and Little Parker’s suits. When you feel his hands wrap around your body, you let out a small whine. Looking at Bucky’s panicked face you softly explain, “it’s my blood, babe. I can feel the bullet in m’body. It isn’t healing.” Not even a second after you finish your sentence you feel a grip on your left hand._

_Faintly raising an eyebrow at him, he just shakes his head and continues to carry you onto the quinjet. Throughout the next two days. when you’re in the medbay on the jet, on the operating table, in the medical wing of the compound, he’s there keeping a tight grip on your hand._

_When you wake up you look around the room and see Bucky is dozing in the chair next to the bed. Your hand still clasped with his, you finally understood why he hadn’t let go of your hand for longer than a couple seconds._

_You and Bucky had never felt the need to show your love in front of people. Obviously, you would kiss in public and wrap your arms around each other occasionally around the compound and when you went out. But you both were extremely secure in your relationship and the love you had for each other that it wasn’t needed. But you had the suspicion that when you told him your body wasn’t healing itself, it scared him. It scared him to the point he needed to feel you were still with him, physically. Feel that you were okay and alive._

_Hell, it scared you to the same point because you had never experienced your body not healing. Especially when it came to any type of human injury. After that type of fear though, you knew that you needed to take your boyfriend and you both needed to go on vacation for a year._

_Putting that thought to the back of your mind, you bring Bucky’s hand to your mouth to place a kiss on it. Seeing his eyes pop wide open and his whole body go into defensive mode as he scans around the room quickly before glancing at you. You smile at him and quietly chirp, “hiya handsome!” Bucky stands up and brings his lips down to yours releasing a relieved sigh. He kisses you slowly, letting his lips linger against yours for a couple seconds before he rests his forehead against yours and takes a deep breath._

_That’s when he snapped and his rant had begun._

“You god damned idiot. You are such a god damned idiot, you’re a beautiful idiot, though Y/N. A beautiful fucking idiot, that I’m so proud of. A beautiful idiot that I’m so fucking in love with. But what the hell were you thinking?!” He growled while he let go of your hand to start pacing.

“Buck, you would have done the same thing if it were for pre-serum Stevie. Don’t give me that bullshit. Stevie was basically your brother, and I see Little Parker the same way. Everyone else on this team has been doing this shit for years. Peter hasn’t, he’s a fucking kid, babe. I wasn’t going to let him get hurt if I could stop it.” You argued back with him. “I didn’t know I would get shot. You know I wouldn’t do that purposely. I wouldn’t leave you like that, or ever.”

Heavily sighing, he sits next to the bed and plays with your fingers. “I know, Y/N. You’re right. I just. The sight, doll. Seeing your suit covered in blood, that fucked with my head. I can’t lose you. I couldn’t come back from that loss.”

You give him an understanding smile. “You would have Buck. Stevie would’ve helped you, the team would’ve helped you come back. You are one of the strongest men I know because you survived everything that’s happened to you and didn’t let it define you. But I’m not planning on leaving you. Not now or in the future.” Feeling him place a kiss on your left hand, you pat the spot next to you and give him your brightest smile.

Bucky climbs into the bed and he lays down with you intertwining your fingers together again. He snuggles his head into your and relaxes into you as much as possible. Squeezing his hand, you use your other hand to rub along the back of his neck. “Buck?” He hums in response and closes his eyes. “You gonna get off me anytime soon, love?”

Bucky snorts and murmurs “no” and squeezes your hand again. A silence develops as you both lay with each other. With you and Bucky it’s always been a comforting and relaxing silence, but suddenly its broken.

He sits up and moves to the head of bed. You raise an eyebrow at him and he pointed out, “we need a vacation, Y/N. We need to get away from the city, the team and relax.” You giggle and nod your head agreeing with “for an entire year, babe. Just me, you and our destination.”

Picking up your intertwined hands you finally ask the one thing you’ve been wondering since he held your hand the day you were shot. “Are you ever going to let go of my hand?” You look away from your hands and up into his eyes.

He vowed, “never. Never again will I let go of your hand, let you out of my sight, let you take a bullet that was meant for you or someone else. Never again, doll.”

His answer makes your heart flutter and the biggest smile cross your face. Leaning up to brush your lips over his, you reply, “same goes for you, babe.” Squeezing his hands tightly, you vow right back, “never again, Buck. Never again.”


End file.
